


Shifting

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting

He couldn't look her in the face.

It was those damn... what would one even call them? The doctor considered her his greatest innovation. Schrodinger had made a game of it- guess what Zorin will say next? The Major just looked at her with his little beady eyes and grinned.

But Hans couldn't do it. The shifting, writhing words were too much. When he couldn't see her, and couldn't see them with her, he could tell himself what he'd always told himself: that he was working for a cause, aiding in the creation of a new society. It was a hard sort of logic to live by, but it worked for him. But she was too much. Watching them watch her, black doubt crept in- was he just a madman in a sea of madmen?


End file.
